


New Perspective

by mizface



Series: Stuff of Legends [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: You never know when those life-changing moments are coming (set post-Stuff of Legends, but not by much)





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dSC6Dsnippets, Prompts of true, false, show, and tell. Bonus points if you have any idea who (not a C6D character) inspired my OC.

“We ssshould be at the village in three hoursss or ssso.”  
   
Bull barely caught himself before he tripped in surprise, blushing at both the fumble and having been caught unawares. He shot a quick glance at Ehl’hee’Ohth, who despite his greater size had managed to come up to Bull without his notice.  
   
“A few hours?” Bull willed his racing heart to calm. Honestly, how was he supposed to become a battle mage if he was so easily startled?  
   
“Yesss. It would be sssooner, but with the sssize of our party, we are ssslowed sssomewhat. We will ssstay a few dayssss, resssupplying and letting the village honor the Jhatk’ohl.” He cocked his head, blinking in a way Bull recognized as curiosity. “Will you perform for the children while we are here?”  
   
Bull shrugged. He loved creating illusions, especially for children. Their delighted laughter and tiny sighs of happiness heartened him. But it wasn’t serious work. “I might,” he finally replied.  
   
“You ssshould. It isss a gift meant to be ssshared.”  
   
“It’s nothing special,” Bull protested.  
   
“It isss a gift,” Ehl’hee’Ohth repeated firmly. His next words were softer. “One I envy, a little.”  
   
Bull blinked, surprised. “You could still learn.”  
   
“No, my calling isss to protect the tribesss, and I am content. But I ssseee the facesss of the little onesss when you work… I keep my people sssafe, but that won’t ever put a look of pure joy or wonder on the face of a child.”  
   
“I never thought of it that way.”  
   
“Perhapsss you ssshould,” Ehl’hee’Ohth said with a sharp-toothed smile. “Warriorsss are needed, yessss, ssso the tribes can sssurvive. But life isss more than sssurvival.”  
   
He fell back, leaving Bull with thoughts as winding and bright as the trail ahead.  
 


End file.
